A Confusing Love
by Strawberry Love
Summary: A MintoXZakuro fanfic...well sort of
1. A Confusing Love Part 1

Minto lied on her bed,staring out of the window where the moon was shining brightly through her room. Minto had always been confused about her feeling towards Zakuro. She wasn't sure if she loved her or not. _Why? Why must love be so confuseing!_ Minto thought has she turned on her back so she was looking up at the ceiling. _But…if I do truly love Zakuro…What will she think of me? What if she doesn't think that way about me? And…what will the others think of me if we do become a couple? Lesbians aren't common in Tokyo….And what will Baya and Mother and Father think if they found out?_

Minto sighed then she closed her eyes,trying to get to sleep. After a hard time trying she averagely got to sleep…

The next day Minto walked nervously up to the doors of Café Mew Mew. She held her breath has she turned the door knob then opened the door and entered the café. She looked around,seeing Pudding and Lettuce. Minto guessed that Ichigo was late has always. "Hey wheres Onee-sama?'' she asked Pudding and Lettuce. Lettuce looked at Minto. "Oh she was called away on a photo shoot" she said. "Oh…" was all Minto could say. Maybe it was best for Minto to not see Zakuro today. _But what would happen if I do see her tomorrow?_ Minto thought has she got changed into her café outfit.

Meanwhile…

A large spaceship was orbiting in space,looking down at the the blue planet that was Earth. "Hm. So this is Earth? What a pretty looking planet" said a female's voice. "Yeah" said another's,this time it sounded much younger. "I can't wait to get all that energy out of those humans! Its going to be so much fun!''

Then there was an evil laughter from them both…

End of Part 1


	2. A Confusing Love Part 2

Back at the Café Pudding was entertaining the customers by doing her tricks while Lettuce was tripping up everywhere and Ichigo had to clean up the mess. Minto watched with very little amusement then usual. She was staring into space,her mind still on Zakuro. "Minto? Minto…" she heard someone say. She blinked out of her thoughts and looked up to see Ichigo. "Minto whats the matter? You haven't even tough your tea cup" said Ichigo. "I'am fine" replied Minto but Ichigo could tell that she was lying by the tone in her voice. Minto got to her feet and was about to walk away when Ichigo grabbed her wrist to stop her. Minto turned to looked at her. "Please…Minto…" said Ichigo anxiously. "If there is anything troubleing you I want you to let me know…okay?". Minto stared at her friend. She knew that Ichigo cared about her. Minto just nodded then Ichigo smiled cheerfully. "Good!" she said then left to help Lettuce clean up some broken plates that she dropped. Minto watched them at it. _Should I tell her? She did offer if I wanted to talk with her. But…how well would she take it?_ Minto thought.

Awhile later Lettuce turned over the sign at the café door to say it was closed. "See you guys later!" said Ichigo has the four girls separated in different directions to go home. Minto walked down the street while thinking of Zakuro still. She sighed. _I wish I could tell her how I feel…_Minto thought mentally to herself  
As Minto thought this she felt a wet drop hit her head. She didn't need to be hit with wet drops twice to tell that it was raining. She felt the rain come down faster when suddenly she felt the rain on her no more. Minto looked to her side to see Zakuro holding an umbrella over Minto and herself. "Onee-sama!" Minto said in surprise but also with delight. "I…I thought you were at a photo shoot". "Yeah well I've finished" replied Zakuro in her usual tone of voice as they started to walk down the street. Minto looked around them. The streets were deserted and pouring with rain. _Maybe…this is the perfect time to tell her…_Minto thought. There was silent between the two until Minto said, "Onee-sama…there is something that I've been meaning to tell you…" with a slight blush on her face. Zakuro stopped and looked down at Minto. "And?"  
"And…well I've been having…thoughts…about you. Ever since we first met…I…I felt something…Something I've never felt before…But I wasn't sure what it was at first…". Minto looked up at Zakuro into her mysterous sapphire-blue eyes. "Onee-sama…I-" but suddenly she was cutted off by a unfamiliar voice. "Well hi there!". Minto and Zakuro looked around then they looked up to see a young women floating in the air while standing up. The women had long black hair that was wet from the rain and wore strange black leather clothing with black boots. She also had long elf-like ears rather then normal ears and she looked down at the two with dark blue eyes with black slits for pupils. The woman had her arms folded and had long and sharp looking fingernails that had black nail varnish on them and she carried in her hands two Chinese fans. "Oh how cute! You two look so perfect if you were a couple!" said the women in a girly sickly sweet voice. "Who are you!" Minto demanded.  
"Who am I? Why my dear I am Chou."  
"What is your porpoise here on Earth?" asked Zakuro  
Suddenly another alien appeared next to Chou. This one looked alittle younger and wore clothes only more queer. She had green eyes with black slits for pupils with the same elf-like ears and had red hair that was very long and was up in two pink tails. "I'll answer that one!" said the other alien. "We're here to take over this little planet! Its gonna be easy!"  
"What!" said Minto in disbelief  
"We won't let you to that!" said Zakuro  
"Fine! Try and stop us! We know that you two are Mew Mews. Hell why would we appear here if we didn't know that you two were the enemies?" said the alien. "Come on Maffin! Lets show these girls how tough we really are!" said Chou. "Yeah!" said Maffin who now was holding what looked like two sharp daggers. "I'll go first" said Chou who had now landed on the ground. She got out her Chinese fans and then made a swift motion towards Zakuro and Minto which instantly made a gust of wind blowing towards them. Zakuro and Minto covered their eyes has the strong wind blew agaist them. Zakuro couldn't hold on to her umbrella anymore and it flew off into the wind and rain. "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorthsis!" Zakuro yelled. "Mew Mew Minto Metamorthsis!" said Minto and transformed. Chou then fired a blast of lighting at the girls which then both jumped out of the way. "That was close" said Zakuro has her and Minto got to their feet "Minto Arrow!" Minto yelled and her weapon appeared in her hand. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" she yelled then aimed at Chou's fans and fired. "Ah" said Choas suddenly,getting hold of her wrist has one of her Chinese fans went flying. Minto aimed her weapon at Chou. Surpriseingly Chou smiled. "I must of misjudged you. You girls fight well" she said. "Now its my turn!" said Maffin,getting infront of Chou. "You'll so gonna pay now!". She got one of her daggers and thew it at Zakuro. Minto watched. Everything suddenly seemed to be in slow motion in Minto's eyes. She could see that Zakuro wasn't going to have time to dodge the dagger. Without thinking Minto ran to Zakuro and pushed out of the way,making Minto get it. The dagger cut a deep cut in her arm. "Ahh!" Minto cried in shock of the pain. She placed a hand over the cut and fell to her knees. Maffin then appeared infront of her. "Oops! Look like I missed my target" she said. "Oh well. Looks like I'll just finish you off" she said with a evil smirk on her face. Suddenly Zakuro stood in between the two. "If you want Minto you'll have to get through me first!" she said in a dangerous voice. "Fine" said Maffin then she ran at her and mead to stab her in the stomach but Zakuro dodged it then made a hard kick at her shines that made Maffin fall over on her back. Zakuro then walked over and grabbed the dagger out of Maffin's hand. "Don't you know that playing with daggers are dangerous?" said Zakuro coolly. Maffin got to her knees and glaced over at Chou. "Lets get out of here" she said. Chou nodded and turned to Minto and Zakuro. "We will be back" she warned then the aliens teleported back to their space ship….

End of Part 2


	3. A Confusing Love Part 3

Zakuro turned back to her normal form then dropped the dagger and walked over to Minto. She kneeled down infront of her. "You okay?" she asked her. Minto looked at Zakuro and realized how close she was to her face. She blushed then looked away,looking at her cut. Zakuro looked at it too. "Its cut deep. You need treatment before you lose too much blood" Zakuro said. Minto slowly got to her feet and she also transformed back. She suddenly realized that she was shivering from the cold of the rain. "Come on. You'll have to come to my place" said Zakuro. "Oh…okay" said Minto,hugging herself trying to keep her warm. She had never been to Zakuro's house. She woudered what it would look like. She imaged it to be stylish like all the famous people that were in the entertaining business. After awhile of walking they arrived at a stylish sort of looking house. Zakuro got her keys out of her pocket and opened the door with them. "Make yourself at home" she said shortly as they entered the house and Zakuro made herway into the kitchen. Minto shutted the door behide her then looked around the hallway. There were picture frames on the wall of a younger more happier Zakuro with her parents. _I wouder what happened to her parents?_ Minto asked herself mentally has she looked at the pictures. She entered the living room and sat down on the leather black cough. Zakuro then came into the room and sat next to Minto with a medic-kit in her in her hand and a wet cloth. She started dapping at the cut so to get rid of any germs in the open wound. Minto winched abit as the wound started to sting. After Zakuro cleaned it she started to clean up the blood off Minto's arm then bandaged the wound up. "Thanks…" said Minto. "I really appreciate it Onee-sama". Zakuro shutted the medic-kit then got to her feet. "Anytime" she said then left the room again. A minute later Zakuro came back in with two drinks of juice in each hand. "Here" said she in an emotionless tone,handing one to Minto. "I thought that maybe you would like some refreshments after that fight"

Minto looked at Zakuro and nodded. "Thank you" she said then took a sip of it. The juice felt ice cold has it went down her throat. Minto stared then at the drink that Zakuro at offered her. It was strange but she felt nervous. "So what were you saying earlier?" Zakuro suddenly asked her. Minto looked up. "Huh?" she questioned cluelessly. "Before the fight. What were you about to say to me?" Zakuro anwered her calmly. "Oh…er…well…" Minto stammered,blushing. "It…it was……that I…just wanted to say I really… " Minto then stopped with hesitation. She couldn't lie to Zakuro. She felt that if she did it would be like a sin. She sighed then placed the drink on the coffee table infront of her. _Its going to be now or never_ Minto thought has she got up off the cough and looked at Zakuro directly in the face. "Onee-sama…I…I…". Minto paused for a minute. "I love you!" she suddenly blurted out. She then quickly covered her mouth and stared at Zakuro. _Oh God! What have I've done?_ She thought,her eyes starting to look like crystal with tears. "I-I've gotta go!" said Minto quickly,feeling tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She ran out the door. "Minto wait!" she heard Zakuro yell but Minto turned onto the street and continued running,her vision blurred by tears. _How could I have been so stupid?_. She didn't know where she was going to go…she was running to no where like a bird flying with no home to go to….Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her arm. "So we meet again dear!" said a sweety sickly girly voice that Minto knew. Minto blinked then wiped the tears away before looking at who was holding onto her arm. And she had a good idea of who it was too. "Chou!" Minto suddenly said,seeing the alien smirk. "Nice to meet you too" she said calmly. "Let me go!" yelled Minto, struggling to get the alien off her but Chou had a firm grip. "Now,now. There's no need for that behaviour now is there?" said Chou in her sickly girly tone. "Now if you'll kindly come with me-"  
"No I won't!" yelled Minto. "Too late" said Chou with a evil smirk then her and Minto vanished(well teleported really)


	4. A Confusing Love Part 4

Minto felt like her body was being lifted from the ground as they teleported. Then the next minute Minto found her feet were back on the ground but on the spaceship. The teleportation had happened so fast. Minto then felt Chou's grip on her arm let go. She turned to her. "Why have you brought me here!" she demanded. "Well we thought that we would kidnap one of the Mew Mews" said Chou.

"But why? And how do you know that I' am a Mew Mew?"

"So that we could plan a surprise attack on the others. With one of their partners missing they'll have a bit of trouble fighting…Also we know that you are Mews thanks to Kisshu, Tart and Pai. You see we wanted to try and take over this planet but the only aliens that had gone to Earth were them three. So we managed to torture them until they gave us the information" Chou explained with an evil smirk on her face. "What? That's…that's horrible!" said Minto in disbelief. "You're sick!" Minto yelled at her. "How could you put them through that! They were our friends!"

"What do I care?"

Minto blinked at her. This alien was pure evil!

"Now that I've got that out of the way" said Chou. "You may want to take a seat. Because you're not going anywhere dear. Oh and don't even think of trying to transform because it won't work" she added with a smirk then left the room, locking the door behide her. Minto sighed sadly as she sat in a chair. She turned to the window and stared at the planet Earth. She wondered if the others had realized that she was missing and, if they did, wondered if they would rescue her. Of course they would rescue me! Minto thought. I' am their friend and part of Tokyo Mew Mew. She was still staring out the window but was waiting with great tension…

Meanwhile….

It was the next day on Earth and the others were at Café Mew Mew. "Hey have you guys seen Minto?" Ichigo asked the others. "I have" said Zakuro shortly. The others looked at her. "When?" Lettuce asked her. "Yesterday. She was at my house when she ran out. I tried calling her but she wouldn't stop. That was the last time I saw her".

"Everyone" said Ryou who had just come up from the basement. "Meeting in the basement. Now" he ordered. Everyone went down in the basement then waited for Ryou to explain. "We believe that they are new aliens trying to take over Earth" Ryou explained. "We also believe that they have captured Minto and it being held on their spaceship"

"What!" said Ichigo Lettuce and Pudding together.

"Luckily I've made an invention that can teleport you anywhere" Ryou continued as if there weren't any interruption. "However it could be dangerous because it could go wrong and lead you astray"

Ryou looked at the four girls but everyone stayed where they were. Suddenly Zakuro stepped forwards. "I'll go" she said. Ryou just nodded then walked over to a machine. He opened the door of the machine where there was space for one person. "Its best if you transformed now due to if you do it on the ship it won't work. The aliens seem to have some sort of anti-transformation force field on it. "Okay" said Zakuro. She got out her pendant, kissed it then yelled, "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpsis!" and transformed. Zakuro then stepped in calmly then Ryou shutted the door on her. Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs. "What's that?" said Pudding. Suddenly Masha came flying in. "Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!" the tiny flying robot alerted. "What? Here?" said Ichigo. "Come on!" she said to Pudding and Lettuce then they ran out of the basement.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpsis!" Ichigo yelled

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpsis!" Lettuce yelled

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpsis!" said Pudding

They then transformed. When they got to where the Chimera Anima was they saw that it looked like a human only it's skin was red and had yellow eyes with black slits for pupils and a horn was pointing from it's forehead. It was trashing the café up. When it saw the Mew Mews the Chimera Anima seemed to smirk then charged at them. "Strawberry Bell!" said Ichigo and her weapon appeared in her hand. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she yelled then attacked the Chimera Anima. It stopped charging at them and had its hands over its eyes like a guest of wind and dust had got into them. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled. "Ribbon Pudding Rings Inferno!" Pudding yelled. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled then fired their attacks at the Chimera Anima. But the it didn't seem to disappear in a glow of light then turn back to its original form like they normally would. "What the heck!" said Ichigo as she dodged an attack from it. "How come it didn't turn back?" Lettuce asked herself as she too dodged an attack.

Meanwhile back in the basement Keiichiro was typing on the computer. "Are you ready Zakuro?" Ryou asked her though the door. Zakuro just nodded in reply. "Okay Keiichiro get ready to teleport her to the spaceship" Ryou ordered to him. "Got it" Keiichiro replied then pressed a button on the computer. The teleportation machine started to power up and a white light started to glow over Zakuro's head. The white light got brighter until it was almost blinding Zakuro then the white light quickly vanished with a spark and she was gone. Ryou turned to Keiichiro. "Keiichiro is she on the spaceship?" he asked him as he leaned over Keiichiro's shoulder to have a look at the computer screen. On the screen showed a sort of map of the spaceship and there was a red dot near the entrance of the space craft that was Zakuro. "Zakuro be careful" Keiichiro spoke into the computer.

On the spaceship Zakuro heard Keiichiro's voice speaking from her pendant that was around her neck. "Don't worry about me" she said. "Zakuro, Minto is locked in a room guarded on the second floor" Keiichiro informed. "Got it" Zakuro replied as she ran down a corridor. She suddenly came to a halt as she saw a camera on a wall. She pressed her back against the wall that the camera was attached to then made her way down the hallway with caution. She got to the end of the corridor where it turned into another one then started walking down it. She then came to a set of stairs and went up them then she looked around once she got to the top. She slowly walked down the corridor then saw two aliens guarding a door down another. "Zakuro Spear" Zakuro whispered and the purple whip then appeared in her hand….

Minto suddenly sat up right on the bed has she heard a commotion outside the door. It sounded like a fight was going on and most of them were losing, judging by the sound of cries. Minto got to her feet when the door opened and she saw Zakuro. "Onee-sama!" Minto said in surprise. "There's no time" Zakuro said as running foot steps could be heard outside and were getting closer. She grabbed hold of Minto around the waist then pressed her pendant around her neck. "Keiichiro, set teleportation!" she said. "Okay" came Keiichiro's voice then after two seconds Zakuro and Minto teleported back to the basement of the café. "Er…thanks" said Minto after Zakuro let go of her. "There's no time for that Minto! The other three are in danger!" said Ryou, pointing up the stairs to where the fighting was being held. "Oh. Right" said Minto, blushing slightly. She got out her pendant then kissed it. "Mew Mew Minto Metamorthsis! She yelled then transformed. "Let's go" said Zakuro then her and Minto ran up the stairs that lead out of the basement.

Ichigo turned round when she heard footsteps to see Minto and Zakuro. "Minto!" Ichigo said in delight. "Quick! We've gotta combine our powers!" Ichigo ordered to them. "Okay!" said Minto. "Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

They then all fired at Ichigo's Strawberry Bell then she aimed her weapon at the Chimera Anima. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she yelled then fired her attack at it. It then turned back into its original form but instead of it being an animal it was a human. Ichigo kneeled down beside him. "How could these aliens be using humans as Chimera Animas?" Lettuce asked. The others then saw Ryou and Keiichiro standing infront of them. "Hm…this is very strange" Keiichiro said. "We better look into this more". "But what about him?" Pudding asked, pointing down to the young man. "He'll come round soon but it's likely he'll just think that this was a dream" said Ryou coolly. "You better just lie him down on a bench or something to make him think he's nodded off". All the girl's picked up the man then left the café and lied him down on a nearby bench. "To you think it's dangerous?" Ichigo asked the girl's as they walked back to the café. "To use a human as a Chimera Anima?". "Well Kisshu, Pai and Tarto used to use human's spirits so maybe its not any different" Lettuce suggested. The girl's saw that it was getting late so they decided to tidy the café up tomorrow. As the girl's split up to go home Minto felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned round then looked up to see Zakuro. While Minto was locked away in that room on the alien's spaceship she had been thinking a lot. She realized that it was stupid of her to run away like that from Zakuro. "Onee-sama I am s-" but Zakuro suddenly put a finger to Minto's lips. "Don't be" Zakuro said. "You were scared about how I would react to how you felt about me. That's why you ran wasn't it?" Minto just nodded. "Well." Zakuro said. "I also have a confession to make". She then leaned in and whispered in Minto's ear, "I…love you too". As Zakuro said these words Minto felt an emotion of relief and excitement. She had waited so long for Zakuro to say that…to say those words that she had been so longing to hear. She felt so happy and relieved that she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Onee-sama!" Minto said then she hugged her tightly. "You…you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" she said through sobs. Minto now stopped sobbing but the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She liked the smell of Zakuro's clothes too and the warm feeling of her body. She then felt Zakuro's lips on hers. Was this a dream? Zakuro's hands then went around Minto's waist. No it's defiantly real. Minto's hand went around Zakuro's neck, deepening the kiss. Then after a minute the two girls broke apart for breath.

**Arthur's Notes:**

I apologize for the long wait. I just sort of abandoned the story for awhile oO I' am REALLY SORRY! Anyways I' am not sure if I should continue with the story, now that we have Minto and Zakuro together now. Plus, I' am stuck on the plot now. So suggestions and comments are really appreciated.

Thank you


End file.
